


Bond Me

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mating Bond, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto visits Noctis during breeding season, which leads to some heavy confessions.





	Bond Me

**Author's Note:**

> no beta 
> 
> kinktober day 14: tentacles 
> 
> octomer! Noctis is awesome, I love him

Prompto runs across the sand towards the spot he usually meets Noctis, tossing his shirt to the side. He kicks off his shoes and pants, letting the water rush over his legs. He shivers a little, but swims into the water, waiting for Noctis to appear. It takes a moment, but a tentative tentacle wraps around his wrist, signalling the appearance of his best friend. “Hey, Noct. You were late!” He lifts his arm from the water, grinning when Noctis pokes his head out. 

“It's breeding season,” Noctis grumbles, flicking his tentacle irritably. “You should leave, I don't want to do something that makes you uncomfortable.” More of Noctis' tentacles curl around Prompto even as he says this, holding his body close. He sets his head on Prompto's shoulder as Prompto hugs him back. 

“And what, you don't have a mate or something? You couldn't make me uncomfortable, Noct. I- uh, well. I wouldn't mind being your stand in mate if that's what you need,” Prompto responds, holding him a little tighter. 

“No, I don't have a mate. That doesn't make you uncomfortable? We don't exactly have the same anatomy, dude.” Noctis buries his face in the side of Prompto's neck, tentacles sliding down his shorts. “There's only one person I want to be with forever, but I got told I couldn't.” 

“Yeah, no worries, dude. If you could see the porn I watch, you know that I wouldn't mind the difference in anatomy at all.” Prompto shivers at the feeling of Noctis' tentacles in his shorts. “Oh? Why not?” he asks, moving his hand up to cup the back of Noctis' head. Prompto slides his fingers into his hair and pulls him up to look at him. 

Noctis smiles at that, slipping a tentacle under his knee to pull it around Noctis' torso. “He's human. The counsel said I could either have him or the colony. No one wants to mate me,” he says softly, looking up at Prompto when he's made to. “It's you. It's always been you. I chose you.” He pulls Prompto's other leg around him, looking over his face. “You can still say no. You can still leave, I wouldn't be mad at you.” 

Prompto blushes darkly, looking into his eyes, confused. “You chose me?” he asks softly. “Why would you do that? Oh, we have to talk about this, Noct. When you're actually able to use your brain,” he teases, leaning in to kiss him. “Nah, I'm not saying no. I still want this, cause I choose you too, baby.” He finally seals their lips together, groaning at the taste. He pulls away slowly, reaching down to stop a tentacle that's trying to press into him. “Wait, wait, can't just stick it in like that.” 

Noctis blushes, nodding. “Now isn't a good time for talking,” he agrees, waiting for the confirmation that Prompto still wants to keep going. He slips a tentacle between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole, freezing when Prompto tells him to wait. “What do I need to do?” he asks, tentacles curling with frustration. The need to mate is becoming painful, especially with a willing man wrapped up in his arms. 

“Gotta stretch me first. Like with your fingers. Also need something slippery to make it easier. Do your tentacles have something like that?” Prompto asks, kissing his neck softly. “Like two or three fingers should be enough, it usually is.” He can feel Noctis getting impatient, but he doesn't want to tear. He reaches back behind him, stroking Noctis' tentacle to slick his hand up, then presses a finger into himself. He pushes a second one in a few seconds later, then a third. “Okay, baby. Should be good, just go easy on me at first, yeah?” he asks. 

Noctis watches him, shivering at the feeling of Prompto's breath on his neck. He cups the back of his head affectionately, using a tentacle to feel along his wrist, curious as to what he's doing. He's never seen anyone do that before. When Prompto gives him the go and moves his hand, he carefully pushes his tentacle in, groaning at the feeling. He pulls Prompto closer, wanting to feel him, his mate, he thinks briefly. That thought rips a moan out of him. He has a mate, the man he loves. 

Another tentacle presses against his hole curiously, then slowly eases inside beside the first, and he adores the moan it rips out of Prompto. He reaches down with one hand to touch Prompto's dick, marvelling at the way it feels. He's never felt anything like before. “You're beautiful, Prompto. So beautiful. Can I mate you, can I properly mate you?” he asks, giving a light squeeze to his cock. 

Prompto blushes darkly, pressing back on the tentacles. “Yes, yes, Noctis, do it.” He whispers, completely overwhelmed with the feelings. Noctis is in him, surrounding him, pleasuring him. He never thought that Noctis would feel the same way about him, let alone want to fuck him like this. He thrusts his hips up into Noctis' hand, groaning out his name. He lets out a soft gasp as a wave washes over his head and momentarily makes it hard to breathe. 

He groans louder when Noctis bites into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. The salt water stings and washes away the few beads that come up. “Oh gods, oh gods,” he whispers, toes curling as everything suddenly heightens. He feels the way Noctis feels too, he thinks. The desperation, the way it feels to curl his tentacles around his own body. “Fuck, what is that?” he asks, sinking further into the water. “Fuck, Noct, baby, give me more.” 

Noctis holds him closer, kissing along his neck. “I bonded you, I can feel the way you feel, I can feel the stretching your body is doing, and I can feel your love for me.” He kisses Prompto deeply, easing another tentacle into his body. He feels how stuffed Prompto is, and he loves it. Noctis thrusts each tentacle in differently, mouthing along his neck. He strokes Prompto's cock quickly, loving how tight he suddenly gets. 

Prompto cries out his name as he comes, head falling back. “Oh six, Noctis, you feel so fucking good inside me!” he calls out, clenching around him once more. “Fuck fuck, that feels so good, feels better than I imagined.” He trembles as the oversensitivity takes over, but he doesn't want it to stop. He's wanted Noctis like this forever. “Please don't stop, please baby.” 

“I'm not stopping, Prom. I'm not stopping.” He lets go of Prompto's cock to hug him tightly to his chest again, biting into his skin once more. Noctis thrusts in deeper, harder, feeling along his insides. “I'm getting close. Can I?” he asks, breathing hard into his ear. “Can I release inside you?” 

“Yes, yes, yes you can, do it,” Prompto says, letting out another cry as Noctis presses hard against his prostate. Fluid floods into him, more than a human could ever make, and floods back out of him with each following thrust of Noctis' tentacles into him. Prompto moans softly, tugging on his hair. “Oh fuck, I love it. That feels amazing, Noct. That feels perfect.” 

Noctis leans his head back into the tugging, looking up at Prompto's beautiful face and shining eyes. “You're so beautiful,” he whispers, slowing the thrusting. He slowly pulls the tentacles out, letting the rest of his fluid spill into the ocean. He holds Prompto possessively, licking over the bonding bite. “You're amazing. I want to take you to my home and do that again,” Noctis says, kissing him hard. 

Prompto kisses back, fingers slipping through his hair. He loves the feeling of Noctis being so possessive over him. “Why don't you?” he asks. 

Noctis smiles at him. “Haven't made it so you can breathe under water yet. Ready?” he asks. The moment Prompto agrees, he kisses him deeply, passing on the power. “Beautiful. Let me show you my home.” 

“Ready when you are,” he whispers.


End file.
